


The Last One

by FandomFeels17



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2021, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: It's their last New Year in the flat before they move into their forever home...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely slacked in the writing department on here! Apologies!
> 
> Anyway, our boys are moving into their forever home! They've been planning it and building it for three years! Three years! No wonder they were so soft and giggly during the Sims episode where they moved Dab and Evan into an apartment!
> 
> Anywho, HAPPY NEW YEAR, guys!
> 
> Also, please don't ever repost my work without my permission!

The fireworks were littering the sky with different colours, people were stood on their doorsteps, cheering and shouting, glad to see the end of a horrific year.

One person glad to be ringing in a new year, was Phil Lester. He never known a year to go so quick, yet so slow. Heading through the living room to the balcony doors, he leant against them, taking in the sight.

Dan Howell was leaning against the railing of their balcony, overlooking the city of London. His head moved in time to see the fireworks explode in the sky, the soft wind making Dan shiver slightly.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Phil handed Dan a flute of Bucks Fizz, before they gently clinked their glasses together and looked out towards the firework display.

''Happy New Year, bub..'' Dan said, softly, taking a sip of his drink.

Phil smiled at him. ''Happy New Year, Dan.'' he reciprocated, pressing a kiss to his head and pulling him closer, mainly so they could share body heat.

Silence enveloped between them again, before Dan broke it. ''This has been the most... Longest, yet shortest year of my life...''

Phil chuckled before he agreed. Turning Dan around in his arms, he gazed down at him. ''Yeah, but... We made some pretty good memories.''

Dan smiled. ''Yeah, I guess we did... Even if you did botch your hair!'' 

''You fixed it, as best you could. You'll probably need to do it again since we're in Tier 4.''

Dan nodded, before glancing around their bare balcony. ''This was our last New Years here.'' he commented, biting his lip.

Phil smiled. ''It feels a bit weird, doesn't it? Knowing this time next year, someone else will celebrating Christmas and New Years here.''

''And will have taken over looking after Steve and Scraggy.'' Phil pouted. ''No, we're not taking them with us!'' Dan said, seeing straight through his soulmate.

''Do you think they'll miss us?''

''Probably.'' Dan said, downing the rest of his drink in one go, before he looked back at Phil, his eyes slightly glazed. ''Think I've drunk too many of these.'' he said, frowning at the empty glass. It was fourth... Maybe fifth and they'd only just rung in the New Year.

Phil chuckled, before leaning in and connecting their lips. Tipsy Dan was one of his favourite Dan's. He got away with a little more than Sober Dan would let him. Wrapping his arms round Dan, he deepened the kiss slightly, smiling into it when Dan wrapped his arms round his shoulders, pulling him closer, as the cold, winter air whipped around them.

Dan pulled away slightly, after a few minutes and a pair of wondering hands had gone lower than was decent for the public eye, even if they were on their balcony. He raised an inquiring eyebrow raised at Phil. ''You're taking advantage of my tipsy state...'' he said, no heat behind his words because he knew himself that his tipsy self let Phil get away with a lot more things, than he would if he was sober.

''I would never do that...'' Phil said, before he kissed him.

Dan chuckled into the kiss, before breaking away and heading back inside. Phil followed him, shutting and locking the balcony door behind him, pulling the blind down.

''It's really happening isn't it?'' Dan said, as he looked around mostly emptied apartment.

They had finally completed their three year project earlier in the year, and then the second lockdown put a hold on them moving. Which was slightly bad timing, considering all of their clothes were packed away in boxes, along almost everything else in the apartment.

Phil nodded, tucking his chin into Dan's shoulder. ''You're stuck with me now. Forever.''

Dan felt a smile stretch across his face. ''Married you, didn't I? I was already stuck with you forever.''

Phil smiled into his neck. ''Damn right you married me.'' he said, kissing his neck, ducking out of the way when Dan shuddered. ''Do you think the fans have figured it out from you dropping hints in that interview of yours.''

Dan smirked. ''Oh, please. It wouldn't surprise me if they had, but I needed some way of preparing our fans before these...'' He held up his hand with his engagement and wedding ring on. ''made an appearance on camera.'' 

It still made Phil giddy every-time he looked down and saw their rings together. ''I love you...'' he murmured, before kissing Dan again.

''Love you too, bub.'' Dan whispered, before they stumbled their way to their bedroom, having to be extra careful due to the fact that the flat was basically empty, so there was nothing to break their fall if they fell.

''This is going to be our year, yeah?'' Phil asked, as he gently backed Dan into their bedroom door.

Dan smirked wolfishly. ''Damn right, it's going to be our year.'' he whispered, before opening the door and pulling Phil into the room with him, the loud slam of the door and the giggles from them both, echoing round the apartment...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote Dan and Phil, so please forgive me if they seem out of character slightly!
> 
> I can't wait to finally get joint content when Phil uploads the Stereo video to his Youtube!
> 
> Happy New Year again! X


End file.
